


It's Never Too Late.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/F, Fluff, Old Age, Totally understanding Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Late.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Now that steve is back, peggy tells him stories about her life after the war. one day, she tells him about a waitress she once knew...” (dogmermaid)

“Steve … You’re alive. You … You came back,” Peggy’s voice wavered, suddenly overwhelmed with happiness as she realised who was with her, “It’s been so long…  _So long_.”

"Well, I couldn’t leave my best girl," Steve smiled gently, squeezing Peggy’s hand, "Not when she owes me a dance."

Peggy laughed and lifted a shaky hand to wipe away her tears. After all these years of thinking Steve had died, here he was, just as she remembered him.

"Peg, I’m sorry I couldn’t come back earlier," The man sighed.

"Don’t be silly, Steve. You’re here now and that’s all that matters."

"I’ve missed out on so much of your life. If you can spare a few more moments, I’d like to hear about what you did after the war."

Peggy nodded slowly, casting her mind back to the late 40’s, “I’m afraid there are quite a few stories to tell. You’ll just have to keep coming back to hear them.”

-

Steve was interested in Peggy’s life, how there was hardly a dull moment. She’d told him about Howard being accused of being a traitor and how he had asked her to help clear his name. She risked her job and became a double agent, doing her own investigations while play the SSR crowd without them suspecting a thing.

But today … Today Peggy mentioned a waitress that worked at an Automat.

"Angie … Angie Martinelli was her name. The sweetest little thing that I’d ever met, even more so than you, Steve," Peggy smiled - it was different, Steve noticed, it was softer than any she’d given him, "But she was incredibly stubborn and persuasive."

"Must have been one hell of a gal."

Peggy laughed, “That she was. I’d been frequenting the Automat and we became friends. She even gave me the nickname ‘English’ because well, I guess it’s obvious as to why.”

Steve smiled, loving that she hadn’t been hung up on his ‘death’ after the war. He was glad that she’d made a friend.

"At first, I didn’t want to get too attached to her because the last woman I befriended got killed because of me and my job. I never could forgive myself for that. But, Angie was very persistent and I just couldn’t stand the wounded puppy looks she gave me every time I brushed her off. I did end up moving into the apartment next to hers.

"As time went on, our friendship grew. I found myself taking comfort in her after each day and before each night. She always hated that I was so secretive. I couldn’t tell her that I was an Agent committing espionage, that would have put her at great risk. I always wondered why I found Angie so interesting. Maybe it was because of her charm, maybe because of how ordinary she was. I’ve thought about it for a while Steve, and sometimes I feel like I made a mistake."

"Why is that, Peg?" Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion.

"I think I was scared. I’d grown too attached to her, and it seemed to have manifested into something  _more_. I regret not saying it back then, but I loved her Steve - not as a friend, but as a romantic partner.”

If the soldier was shocked or surprised it didn’t show. He merely held Peggy’s hand comfortingly.

"I couldn’t decipher my feelings and what they meant at the time. Back then, and sometimes even now, being queer wasn’t accepted or tolerated in society. I am ashamed to say I let that get the better of me. I will always love you Steve, there is no denying that, and the same with my husband, but I let her get away.

"Angie was always very blunt and lively, always speaking her mind - another quality I found endearing - and she never hesitated to flirt or make her feelings known. She was brave, Steve, so much more than I was. She knew that I felt something for her so she kept trying but one day I snapped, the feelings inside of me were becoming overwhelming and confusing. After that we didn’t speak much, no matter how much I tried to apologise. It seemed that I hurt her too much," Peggy’s voice wavered again as a fresh batch of tears lined her eyes.

"Peg, there’s no use in beating yourself up about what happened. I do think back and ask myself ‘what if’ about a lot of things, but don’t think about the negatives, Peg. It’ll only make you miserable," Steve tried to comfort the older woman.

"I just wish I told her that I loved her. We fell out and I never saw her again. I wish that I had a chance to apologise."

After a few more minutes, Steve hugged Peggy and kissed her forehead before leaving.

-

"Hello, Ms. Carter, and how are we this morning?" A nurse came into the room as she did every morning to open the blinds and tend to Peggy’s needs.

"As good as I’ll ever be," Peggy offered a small smile to the woman.

The nurse went about her routine, checking charts and making sure Peggy was comfortable before serving her breakfast.

"Oh, Ms. Carter, it seems you have some visitors."

"Is it Steve?"

"Yes, and he’s got someone with him," The nurse said as she waited by the door to let Steve and his companion in.

"Who cou-" Peggy’s heart almost stopped when Steve came guiding an elderly woman into the room.

When she looked up, Peggy was met with those familiar baby blue eyes.

"Long time no see, English," The woman’s voice had gotten slightly deeper over the years.

Peggy’s vision blurred with tears and her breathing became labored, only managing to whisper, ”Angie.”


End file.
